


Il segreto di Adam

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dovere principesco [2]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Short One Shot, chat fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta per il #writober2018 di #fanwriterit.Prompt Lista 2: 23. Chat fic.Fandom: La bella e la bestiaParole: 530.Titolo: Il segreto di Adam





	Il segreto di Adam

 

Il segreto di Adam

 

Belle si mise una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio e accavallò le gambe, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Sai, mi piacerebbe davvero tanto incontrarti”. Scrisse il messaggio nella chat e inviò.

Ci fu il suono di un messaggio arrivato e un 1 comparve sul simbolo della messaggistica.

“Purtroppo continuo ad essere fuori città. Però anche a me sarebbe piaciuto vederti, soprattutto per Halloween” lesse la risposta.

Successivamente comparve l’immagine di un hamburger. Del colorante aveva reso verde il pane, facendo spiccare di più i semini sopra di esso; la ragazza riconobbe del bacon, del formaggio reso verde scuro, ma non riuscì a capire il reso dei condimenti fritti.

“Abbasta spaventoso, non trovi? Sarebbe stato divertente provarlo”. Fu il messaggio successivo.

Belle voltò la sedia girevole, spostando lo sguardo dallo schermo del computer fisso ed estrasse il cellulare dalla tasca, fotografò una candela candida su cui aveva fatto gocciolare una candela rossa dando vita all’effetto del sangue.

Aprì la messaggeria su cellulare e mandò l’immagine.

“Per quanto inquietante, non pensi ci sia anche del romanticismo in questa festa?” digitò. Inviò la domanda e aspettò, tornando a guardare lo schermo, la risposta.

“Anche i mostri sanno amare” scrisse.

Belle sorrise.

“Sì, lo penso anche io. 

Non è che non vuoi farti conoscere perché ti senti un mostro, Adam?” chiese.

< Mio padre si è informato su di lui, pensava fosse un pedofilo. Invece è un mio coetaneo, un nobile che finiva sempre sui giornali.

Probabilmente non vuole conoscermi perché lui è miliardario ed io sono la figlia di un modesto orologiaio che si sente un inventore > rifletté.

 

**************

 

Adam corrugò la fronte, leggendo l’ultimo messaggio e sospirò.

Era steso su un letto a baldacchino, con un tablet della apple, dall’aspetto chiaro rispetto al resto dell’ambiente.

Si massaggiò le cicatrici che gli avevano sfigurato il ventre e che ricoprivano buona parte della schiena.

< Mio padre non vuole che nessuno sappia dell’incidente e di quello che mi è successo.

Ha ragione. Quale ragazza potrebbe mai amare una persona così orribilmente sfigurata?

Alle volte, al solo pensarci, divento una bestia. Tutti mi dicono che resto un bel ragazzo, che sono stato fortunato non fosse al viso, che ho degli occhi meravigliosi.

Però non posso dimenticare il modo in cui mi guardano ogni volta che le vedono. Non voglio più uscire…

Chattare con Belle è l’unico sfogo a quello che è diventata la mia vita > rifletté.

“Oh, hai paura che io ti mangi?

Tranquilla, sarei il primo vampiro a cui piace mangiare aglio. Piuttosto, l’hai fatta tu quella candela? Riconosco il tocco ella tua mano” scrisse e inviò.

Sorrise vedendo arrivare la risposta.

“Sì. Ho anche fatto una rosa di ceramica e l’ho dipinta di rosso. So quanto ami questi fiori, in fondo ne tieni una come immagine di profilo.

Quando c’incontreremo, te la regalerò” lesse.

Sospirò.

< Magari potrei davvero vederla per la festa di Halloween. Opportunamente mascherato, nascondendo completamente le mie cicatrici…

No, sarebbe una follia!

Però vorrei danzare con lei, sentire la sua voce > rifletté.

“Io ti voglio regalare Romeo e Giulietta. Così potrai mandarmi i vocali in cui lo leggi come stiamo facendo con Tristano e Isotta” rispose e inviò.


End file.
